Facebook
by emu FTW
Summary: cast of yugioh have fun on facebook :D frapping is ensured...


A/N One day, whilst I sitting was my larry in my room , a thought popped into my head:

"...Wouldnt it be funny if joey frapped kaiba..."

As the idea grew I relised that although I've seen a couple of them, theres not many facebook fanfiction the yugioh page. :D since facebook is american I decied that it may be best to use the dub names (plus it gave me a reason to actually HAVE to spell Téa name right, not just keep wrighting "Tea" all the time).

I dont not own Yu-GIOH! or facebook or the phrase "Bookface"

Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1 in which someone joins bookface and some else has a long day**

**Ryo Bakura** joins facebook

(**Ryo Bakura** and 3 other people like this)

(**Ryo Bakura** is now friends with **Yugi Muto** and 12 different people)

**Ryo Bakura** so as a reward for being able to stay at a school for longer than 2 months I am now officially allowed on facebook : D

(**Tristan Taylor**, **Téa Gardner** and **Joey Wheeler** like this)

**-****Joey Wheeler** Bout time!

**-****Tristan Taylor** Yeah I mean seriously? How many school you been too and you only just got bookface?

**-Téa Gard****ner** you guys stop being harsh on ryo! ):

**-****Ryo Bakura** its okay : ) my dad gave up on internet after the 3rd move as it was getting expensive to keep renewing it

**-Téa Gard****ner** I'm just glad we can all finally chat on here :)

-**Joey Wheeler** speaking of which, where da hell is Yugi? He said he was gonna be on around 5 so that we can try cyber duelling!

**-****Tristan Taylor** Cyber duelling?

**-****Ryo Bakura** o.o

**-****Ryo Bakura** What ever floats your boat ^-^

(**Tristan Taylor **and 3 other people like this)

**-****Joey Wheeler** HEY F*CK OFF! It's just duelling online! SERIOUSLY!

**-****Tristan Taylor** NICE 1 RYO! Didn't think you had it in you :D

**-****Tristan Taylor** n sure u r Joey suuuurrrreeee u r ; )

**-****Joey Wheeler** Grrrrrr TRISTION I SWAR IF U DON'T SHUT THE F*CK UP I'M GONNA MAKE U WISH IT WAS YAMI KICKING UR ASS!

**-Téa Gard****ner** I'm gonna go now

(**Yugi Muto** like this status)

(**Yugi Moto** likes "what ever floats your boat jo…")

**-****Joey Wheeler** OH COM' ON YUGI! NOT YOU TOOO!

**-****Yugi Moto** Sorry cant chat, am on fb on phone, welcome to face book Ryo, yami ask me to like the comment and I'll be on later

**-****Ryo Bakura** : ) its okay yugi, I'll talk to you later and thank you for the like

**-****Joey Wheeler** I aint cool with it but we shall discuss this later

**-****Yugi Muto** Okay!

-.-.-.-.-

**Seto Kaiba** Joined Facebook

(**Seto Kaiba** is now friends with **Yugi Muto** and 378 other people)

(**Seto Kaiba** has changed his profile picture)

(**Seto Kaiba **has changed his interests, current location and occupation)

**Seto Kaiba** LIKZ MY LITTLZ PONIEZ AS WELL AZ DRESSING UP LIKE A GIRL! :D

(**Joey Wheeler**, **Tristan Taylor** and 167 people like this)

**Seto kaiba** HAS A FETTISH FOR BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!

(**Joey wheeler**, **Yugi Muto**, **Tristan Taylor** and 259 other people like this)

**-****Yugi Muto** Just so we're clear, the other me asked me to like this comment, not me

(**Seto Kaiba** is not friends with **Muhammad Kulzopi** and 246 other people)

(**Seto Kaiba** is Married to** 3Seto Kaiba 3**)

**Seto Kaiba** THINKS YAMI ITZ HOTZ! : D N THAT I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A VERGIN! N THAT JUSTIN BEIBER IZ A SEX GOD N HIS MUSIC SO TOTALLY BEATS LINKIN PARK!

(**Joey Wheeler**, **Tristan Taylor**, and 612 other people like this)

**-****Yugi Muto** the other me also thinks kaiba iz hotz too ; )

(**Téa Gardner, Trison Taylor, Joey Wheeler **and 76 other people like this)

**-****Yugi Muto** I DO F*UCKIN NOT! REALLY NOT FUNNY YUGI!

**-****Joey** **Wheeler** It is :D

**-****Tristan Taylor **trust me, it is :D

**-****Ryo Bakura** Sorry "Yugi" but it even got me chuckling : )

**-****Yugi Muto** such good friends…

**CEO Seto Kaiba** would like to say very cleaver mutt making a false face book page for me. Not only have you achieved something that many people have done before, but you were also smart enough to add the real Seto Kaiba on the page.

**CEO Seto Kaiba** BTW, enjoy getting your butt sued

**-****Joey Wheeler** D*ck

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yugi Muto** Been a long day….

(**Téa Gardner** likes this)

**-Téa Gardner **what's up?

**-Yugi Muto** just a long day tbh :/ At school for most of the day working hard then grandpa wants me to work in the shop.

**-Téa Gardner **aw bless yugi : ( take it easy ok?

**-Yugi Muto** Will do : ) I think it's also the jet lag to and from duellist kingdom as well might be kicking in

**-Téa Gardner **best get some rest then : ) you deserve it with what u been through

**-Yugi Muto **thanks! You take it easy too, Other Me and grandpa says hi btw

**-Téa Gardner **okay : ) say hi back for me. I'll stop by tomorrow to see your grandpa

**-Yugi Muto** Will do!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

please R&R ^-^ people who R&R will be given cyber cookies of greatness and love :D

_ xx_


End file.
